1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remaining battery energy indicating instrument for a battery for storing electric energy. More particularly, to a remaining battery energy indicating instrument for integrating an amount of electric energy which has been charged and discharged, with respect to a predetermined discharged time and a predetermined fully charged time, thereby to reduce an integration error.
2. Description of Background Art
One conventional remaining battery energy device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-5975, provides an indicating instrument for a battery which integrates electric energy which has been charged and discharged, with respect to a reference value which is the amount of electric energy at the time the discharging of the battery is completed, and displays the remaining amount of electric energy.
One energy display scheme is an absolute value display process which displays the absolute value of a remaining amount of electric energy with respect to a graduation which corresponds to a predetermined amount of electric energy, e.g., of 0.8 Ah.
Another energy display arrangement is a relative value display process which displays the relative value of a remaining amount of electric energy in ratios with respect to a battery capacity of 100%, the ratios being indicated by graduations each representing 20%.